des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Romania - Vampire Virus Research
Danielle Laing 1800706 A series of reprinted diary entries found in a surviving library in northern Romania, written by one of the pioneering scientists researching the vampiric virus post-awakening - Robert East. Researcher's Report: Field Study On Hypohaemiophilia Virus Since the dawn of the Re-Awakening, the remnants of the scientific community (or what remains of it) has been scrambling to catalogue and research the influence of the so-called magical on the various ecosystems and communities that remain. In my travels across central Europe, where local legend now meets fact, I have encountered and attempted to log my findings on a new strain of bacteria I have dubbed the “Hypohaemopilia Virus”. Locals erroneously believe one illness to be many, however my findings have pointed to a unique ability in the virus cells that cause a myriad of different reactions when bonding to different hosts. Attached is a log of observed effects and symptoms on multiple subjects. Regrettably, my logs are limited due to the lack of surviving adequate technology. Test Log 1: Unawakened Human Male Age: approx. mid 30s. Observed Effects: #001 is infected by means of another unknown subject after being clawed by fingernails (Unknown subject immediately terminated by other villagers). #001 displayed no immediate symptoms but soon fell victim to a highly aggressive fever and delirium. #001 fell into a coma no more than 12 hours after initial infection and underwent several mutations resembling that of the previous carrier. Upon awakening, the completed transformation left #001 in an emaciated, savage looking form that villagers referred to as a zombie. #001 awoke in an extremely violent rage and attempted to disembowel the nearest attendee. #001 was also quickly terminated by the other villagers with reluctance. Researcher Note: The feverish sickness observed prior to and during mutation was reminiscent of that of the Ebola virus. Though I cannot prove it at this time, I theorise that this illness is the result of some kind of cross contamination between the Ebola virus and an as of yet undiscovered Awakened illness. log continues like this for several entries with the same results; all unawakened humans Test Log 12: Awakened Human Female (Mage) Age: approx. 40 Observed Effects: #012 Initial infection resulted from an unidentified source; Subject recounts foraging in the forest, blacking out, and regaining consciousness several hours later in a new location. As observed previously, #012 quickly developed the signature fever but did not then fall into a coma - A distinct variation in physical mutation resulted in #012, leaving her with a still distinctly human appearance, though rapid weight loss was still onset. She awakened after the noted incubation period aware of her surroundings, with notably altered behaviour. #012 re-integrated into the village after recovery. Around two days after the fever subsided, #012 then attempted to savagely attack her husband in their bed, and was dispatched by the villagers, who claimed she had become a witch, “Strigoaică”. Researcher Note: Given the vastly different method of attack and behavioural changes, I can only conclude that the virus affecting people travelling through the region must bond differently based on gender and magical ability. Addendum A: Since the first disappearance of subject #012, more women have begun to disappear into the woods, suggesting a sort of pack mentality in this strain. this point, the next few research logs become steadily more hurried and less clinical. Researcher note: with the steadily declining population of this settlement, it has become necessary to relocate. I will attempt to summarise my findings here in the event the logs are lost. Up until this point, three variants of mutate have been produced from infected subjects. I can only theorise that when the virus bonds with its host, it attempts to turn the host DNA into that of a complimentary awakened creature we know of in folklore, though the process is deeply flawed and has only resulted in crazed Chimaera so far. Un-awakened humans have invariably become what I hesitate to describe as the living dead, a sort of ghoul. They exhibit the aggressive symptoms reminiscent of sufferers of furious Rabies. They show no sapience and seem to be the attempt at recreating the common Vampire. Contact is spread by bodily fluids, and presumably by interrupting the vampire turning process. Awakened men will become subject to a catastrophic transformation that twists the limbs and forces the body into an emaciated form several times its original size. The only creature on record it could be compared to is a lesser Wendigo. It displays significantly less intelligence when attacking humans and has been observed forming into small two-or-three sized groups. I have found that they fall easily to fire and piercing weapons. Awakened women, formerly and erroneously referred to as witches, transform into something I would instead compare to the legend of the Iele, a creature which plays an adjacent role to the siren in Romanian folk stories. Far from beautiful, they still display the ability to enforce their will on the unprepared or inexperienced. They will form larger packs to increase the chance of swaying travelers but fall just as easily to the gun or blade. It is my hope that this field guide of sorts may prove useful not only to the identification of hostile entities in the dense forests of central Europe, but also to inspire remaining scientific minds that this so-called magic is simply science we do not yet understand. I will begin attempting to acquire more specimens to further research a potential cure as soon as possible. of journal